Acceptance, Forgiveness, Remembrance
by Lily Lee
Summary: 4 years after everything in Ikebukuro, Celty has a secret, and Mika has doubts. With a accidental meeting, will the two finally, accept one another? One-shot, CeltyxShinra, MikaxSeiji.  R&R! will take requests from people on new stories to do!


**Ok so this is a short one-shot that I'm doing for someone since they were one of my first people to review my story. This story takes place at roughly around 4 or so years after eveything has happened in Ikebukuro. It has to do with Celty and Mika, and the issues that they have been having lately and things that were never quite settled between them. So hopefully you like it. Please don't kill me with bad reviews and stuff. Its not nice. though I do take constructive critisim. Please Read and Review! thanks! Enjoy the story ^-^**

**Acceptance, Forgiveness, Remembrance**

_A Durarara fan fiction for Gear-2257 _

_Author: Lily Lee_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Durarara characters or the story's original story line. Any OC's or new story lines brought up are completely mine and I would appreciate if people did not steal them. Thank you.**

"Seiji-san!" Mika pulled on his arm as he lay on the bed, curled in the sheet, "Seiji, you promised you would come with me today!" her eyes stayed locked on him, her hair falling right before her shoulders.

Seiji groan and rolled over, shaking his head, "No…too tired Mika…you go…you'll be fine…just call me if something bad happens…not that it will.." he closed his eyes again falling back asleep. Mika whined and sighed a little as she moved off the bed. She knew he wasn't going to budge. She had been living with the man for almost two years now and well. She was still utterly and madly in love with him, despite his grouchy habits at times.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at her clothes. She wore a form fitting white button up blouse with a light blue skirt and black flats. She was pretty. Even though the face she had wasn't hers. She remembered the day she had the surgery to look like that head. She knew it would be one of the only ways the Seiji would love her. Yet…he had eventually begun to love her for her. Not just for her head. She did feel a bit odd every time she looked at her face in the mirror. Some days it bugged her. Others not as much. It was just odd knowing that this was the face of the black rider. That this was Celty's face. Her reflection. At times she wondered. If Celty got her head back…would Seiji be in love with Celty? And not her?

Mika shook her head,_ no, no, that wouldn't happen._ She walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her light jacket pulling it on. She had some running around to do. It was odd to think how much had happened to everyone. She and her classmates were now all about seventeen some turning eighteen. It was weird. Just a little.

The air was cool as she stepped outside, her money in her pocket with her phone. It was about seven at night. Getting late, but she didn't mind, doing her shopping at this time. The markets and stores were usually less busy anyways.

Her eyes were looking around the street seeing people sit and talk as she walked. She noticed Mikado's and Anri's familiar faces as they walked out of Russia Sushi. She even saw Masaomi and Saki following out behind them. She was happy for them. She was glad they got to be just as happy as she and Seiji were. She liked seeing other people happy. She really did.

_Must move fast. Keep moving. Must keep moving. Damn it…I knew I shouldn't have done that. Must make sure the helmet says on. Must make sure._ Celty kept repeating those words in her head. She needed to keep her helmet on. If she got caught...and had to take it off…she would be in big trouble. Things had changed for her since everything happened. It had been almost 4 years since that day that she helped Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri. Four years. How time flew by. She was still living with Shinra, and they were very happy. But…there was something she never told him.

About two years back she had a particular run in with a certain information broker that had something of hers. Her head. He told her he would give it to her, if she took care of something for him. She always thought that if it came down to it…she wouldn't want her head back. That it didn't mean anything. So she wasn't surprised when she told Izaya no. but…for the next week. All she could think about was her head. It was all the time. She could picture it, sitting there waiting for her. So Izaya himself wasn't surprised when Celty showed up a week later saying he had a deal. The job was simple enough to her, and Izaya kept his part of the deal. She remembered sitting in her room with the door locked looking at her head. It was…beautiful. It had this radiance to it, and without thinking. She took the head out of the jar. She didn't know how she knew what to do, but the next thing she knew she was standing in front of the mirror…with a fully body and head. Attached to her shoulders. Her hair short and soft, with eyes that were deep and full of memories that came flooding back to her. She was…stunning, to say the least. She then remembered._ What about Shinra? What will he think of this? _She could never let him see the head. So when she knew she would be near him. She would take it off, putting it back in the jar, and hide it away.

On certain days though she would put it on, and get dressed. She would wear beautiful clothes and go out, and walk the streets. She went shopping went out to dinner, had fun. She was always careful to never have it on when she was on the bike though. That would spell trouble for her. That was until tonight. She had been outside having a good time when something went wrong. She walked in a group of men, in an alley...raping one of the high school girls. She was disgusted, and took matters into her own hands. Bad idea because the next thing she knew someone had called the cops. She was terrified. She remembered the police. They scared the shit out of her. So her clothes dropped from her body as her black outfit wrapped around her, her helmet on her head, as her biked appeared. She jumped on and sped off. She thought she made it out, but that was until she saw the police lights behind her. _Damn. _She didn't think they would catch her. All she knew…was she had to get away. They couldn't see her face. Since well…there was someone else walking around with the same one. Mika. Yes…she remembered her. She remembered the strange psychotic girl that had her face. If Celty got caught. They would think she was Mika. They…would get her in trouble. She didn't want that to happen. She sped up even faster, taking off down a dark road. She watched as the sirens disappeared. She was alone.

Mika was carrying her bags, when she heard the sirens and the sound of the bike speed by. She knew something was going on. _Must find out…_She started to run, moving as fast as her feet allowed her. Her ear listening to the direction of where the sirens when, as well as the sound of the bike. Even when she could no longer hear the bike she kept moving. What she wasn't expecting was though, was to end up in a dark alley. Her eyes darted around as a shivered moved up her spine. She had no clue where she was. All she remembered was running. Just to keep running. To get away. She set her hand on the brick wall of the building next to her, walking slowly down the alley. Her eyes caught something though. Something sitting in the corner, with their back against the wall taking deep breaths. She could barely make out the shape of the bike in front of the person, "…Celty?"

Celty looked over to see not far from her, stood the girl. The girl that wore her face. She was holding grocery bags and her face looked terrified, "Mika?" her voice was softy yet had a raspy sexy lilt to it.

It took a moment for that to click for Mika. Celty spoke. Actual words. Not just typing it out on text like how she met her those first couple times, "Celty? You…you spoke."

Celty nodded as she let the black outfit drop away from her, leaving her standing there in ripped jeans, and a tight black top, that was slightly v-necked and filly by her breasts, "yes…I did.." she slowly took off her helmet to reveal her face. She heard Mika gasp, "Don't be afraid Mika…please..."

Mika shook her head and took a single step back, "How…how do you have that? Why…why do you look like that? When?" she was confused, and well Celty definitely pulled off her face a lot better than she did. She looked beautiful, and to men probably sexy. Mika just had this adorable child like look to her, but Celty…she was the most beautiful person Mika had ever seen.

"It happened about two years ago. I was working a job for someone…and as my reward…he gave me my head," she looked at the girl and stepped forward, "scary right? I never thought that I would have it back, or that I would want it, but…here it is," she sighed, "But Shinra doesn't know. He can never know. I don't think he would like it."

Mika kept her eyes on the woman, "S-Shinra?"

Celty nodded, "mmm, yes, my boyfriend. He's the doctor. He…loves me for me…not for my head. So…I think he will be upset if he finds out."

Mika was confused slightly. This woman, she…was walking around with the same face as her, "But…how? Can you take it off?"

Celty nodded, "yes thankfully. See?" she moved her hands around her neck and with a small movement and flash from her hands, removed her head, as she stood there with the black wispy smoke coming from her neck. She put her head back on, "I usually only have it one when I want to go out…never on the bike…but…something happened tonight. I got into trouble…and…I couldn't let them catch me with my head. If they did…they would recognize me as you, and then you would be in trouble."

Mika didn't even think about that. Celty and her having the same face, but everyone knew that Celty had no head. So if they caught her with one, and saw her face. They would see her as Mika. She was scared then as she walked closer, "you won't get me in trouble will you Celty-san?"

Celty shook her head as she set her helmet on her bike, "No Mika-chan…I won't. That is the one thing I don't want to do. I don't want anyone to get into trouble because of me," she nodded and looked around the alley, seeing they were the only ones there, "I don't blame you, just so you know."

Mika's eyes got wide a little as she moved closer to the woman so she was just a few feet away, "Blame me for what?"

"For having my face…" she smiled a little, her eyes changing into a deep warm brown. She forgot that her eyes did that. She loved that they did though. Always changing with her moods, "I don't blame you for it Mika-san…" she leaned against the wall, "I know what it is like to want someone to love you…and you loved Seiji…but…he was in love with my face. My head."

Mika nodded, "mmm…yes…that is true. It scared me a lot. That he would never love me for me. That he would always just love your face. For a long time…I always prayed that you never found your head," she looked down feeling slightly ashamed, "I was afraid that if you did…he would go to you, and love you. Since you are the real owner of that face."

Celty stared and started to laugh a little, "Oh Mika…you will never have to worry about that. That boy loves you for you. Not just my face anymore. In fact…I think it's more just you now and not the face at all."

Mika blinked a few times surprised at what she was hearing, "W-why would you say that? How do you know?"

Celty face went slightly red. She didn't like admitting to the fact that after she knew Mika had her face, that she watched her. Followed her. When people didn't know where she was, it was because she was watching over Mika, making sure she was safe, "Oh well…umm…this is kind of embarrassing," she rubbed at the back of her neck, "I've been watching over you for quite some time…"

Mika didn't move, and didn't really react, only nodded, "I understand…I mean…I look exactly like you, and for the longest time, you couldn't remember what you looked like. I can understand that," she smiled a little as she moved closer to her and touched her hand, "I always thought…that you would hate me Celty-san, that you would think I was a sort of monster for stealing your face. And I've been so afraid that Seiji only loves your face…not me…" tears swelled up in her eyes as she looked up at the woman.

Celty was surprised by this reaction. She had never had anyone really cry in front of her like this. She moved her arms around the girl and hugged her, "No…I've been watching you both for a long time. Seiji-san loves you for you. He truly loves you. Not just for your face, but you as a person. He loves you Mika-san, and that's good, that's real love," Celty smiled down at the girl, "I only hope that Shinra-kun will still love me…even with my head."

Mika smiled and giggled a little, "I think he will. No matter what," she laughed a little more, "But, I suggest not getting caught if you wear your head out when you work. Even though…" she lightly touched Celty's face, "There is a difference in our faces. They are similar, almost exactly, but yours is perfect. It's perfect on you, and your eyes change color. I just…saw them do that…" she giggled a little more, "That's so cool Celty-san!" she hugged the woman more, nuzzling her face into breasts, not even caring.

Celty blushed a little, "Ah, Mika-chan…" she patted the girls head, "Thank you…I suppose…we do look a little different. Don't we?"

Mika nodded, her lighter brown hair, bobbing, "Yes we do! We do look different!" she laughed a little more, and the smiled she got back from Celty right then and there, she knew that they would be ok. That they would be good friends from now on, "Celty…I have to go home now…but…thank you…for everything. For watching me and keeping an eye on me."

Celty nodded, "mm it's no problem Mika-chan."

Mika smiled more and hugged her, getting a warm embrace back before she pulled away, "We should go out for coffee sometime, Celty-san…I think I would like that," her smiled was bright as she picked up her bags.

Celty nodded, "That would be a lot of fun. Ah…" she watched at Mika waved and started to walk away, "Mika-chan, would you like a ride back at least into town? This isn't really the best neighborhood."

Mika stopped in her tracks and looked at Celty, "That would be nice thank you!" she walked back over to her and to the bike. She could only grin as Celty wrapped her shadow outfit back around her and put the helmet back on, before wrapping a shadow helmet on Mika's head, "Ah this is so cool Celty-san!"

Celty laughed as the girl got on behind her and held onto her, "Thank you…I'm glad you think so." With that she took off down the alley and out of the area. It only took a few minutes before they were back in a normal town area and Mika knew where she was and how to get home, "Here is your stop Mika," she looked up at the sky though to see it start to drizzle, "Ah…or I can take you all the way home?"

Mika shook her head, "No its ok, I like to walk in the rain, but thank you," she smiled a little and started to walk away, but as she did she stopped and turned around, "Celty-san?"

Celty looked at the girl as she started the bike back up, "Yes?"

"Thank you…" Mika smiled at her, her eyes bright and warm. Celty knew why she was thanking her. She didn't even need to explain. She nodded before taking off down the road.

Once out of sight, Mika sighed and then booked it home. Running fast up the steps of the building and into the house, to see Seiji sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face.

"Mika, where have you-" he was cut off though as Mika put the bags down and ran over to him jumping onto his lap, and hugging him close to her, "Mika?"

Mika was smiling into his shoulder, her fingers grasping at his shirt, "Seiji-san…I love you…" she looked up at him and smiled, and it was at that moment, that Seiji only saw Mika. It was moments like these that he cherished now. That he only saw her. His obsession hand ended awhile ago, and he grew to love this girl whole heartedly for everything she was, so as he spoke, those words he meant them, "I love you too Mika," and he pulled her close to him, his lips on hers as he kissed her.

Celty left the helmet on her face, but her head was still on as she walked inside her home. She knew Shinra would be home, and right now, she was scared. Yet, she could still hear Mika's words in her head. That he would still love her no matter what. She opened the door and she could see Shinra pacing the living room floor, but stopping to look at her, "Celty-san!" she watched him run over to her and grab her in a hug, pulling her close to him, close enough that she swore she felt his heart beating. She wrapped her arms around him, but mentally gave a laugh seeing that even with her head; she was still a bit shorter than him.

"Celty-san…I saw the news…what happened? Tell me please? Why did you run from them? What happened?" he was worried as he looked at the helmet on her head, "and you can take that off you know."

This was it, the moment. She was nervous as all hell, "I know Shinra," she spoke her words warm, yet scared.

His eyes got wide, as he heard her, "Celty?"

She slowly grabbed her helmet and slid it off, her hair falling around her face, "Shinra…I'm sorry I haven't told you, please don't be mad! I found it two years ago! Izaya gave it to me and I thought I wouldn't want it, but I love it and I only wear it at times, and never while working and what happened was a-" she was cut off as he put a hand over her mouth and smiled, "Shinra?"

He smiled more and her and pulled her closer to him, "I know already…I know everything. I've just been waiting for you to tell me. I didn't want to force you."

He…knew. She was shocked. He knew all this time, but never said anything, "How…did you know?"

"Izaya told me he gave it to you as a payment," he said as he ran his fingers over her face, "I've wanted to do this for such a long time Celty-chan…such a long time…" he moved closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned down a little and kissed her. It was a warm passionate kiss, which melted her bones. It felt like her heart was pudling at her feet, as she wrapped her arms around him, and moved deeper into the kiss, her tongue lightly playing with his. He wanted to kiss her. She pulled back a little, blushing, "Shinra-kun…you…you're not mad at me? You still love me? Even though I wear my head at times?"

Shinra nodded as he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and then the tip of her nose, "Of course I still love you. I will always love you. Head or not, you are the love of my life Celty. Besides…now that you have that pretty head of yours…I can think of a few fun things with can try in-"She didn't give him time to finish that sentence as she smacked is head and watched him fall to the floor on is butt. She laughed, "Shinra…you are such an idiot...but…" she kneeled down to him, and took his face in her hands, "but you're my idiot. The love of my life…" they both smiled, as she ended the gap and kissed him. Letting him feel every drop of her love, in that single kiss.

**(End)**

**ok so I hope you enjoyed that. It was fun to write and I did it in about a day or so, once I knew what I wanted to happen. Anways...**

**I hope you enjoyed, and if you did read this people I will write one-shots for you! of your choice! just mention it in a review or leave me a message or something!**

**anyways...please review! I love seeing what you all have to say about it. Just not if your going to bash my stories. That is not nice. I know how to write. I'm and English/writing major and I've won awards for my writings, so don't bash me. Its not nice. Yet then again..you all have your opinions..AH! ok sorry I'm rambling...**

**well that's about it..**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**~LILY LEE**


End file.
